sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
William Lohman
Name: William Lohman Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Techno music, French history, culinary arts, chemistry Appearance: William, who goes by "Will" for the most part, is a short (5'6"), slightly heavyset (166 lbs) boy. Will has straight, dark brown hair, which he keeps clean and wears in a ponytail, and light brown eyes. He wears thin-rimmed, round glasses to correct for his fairly severe nearsightedness. Will has a slightly rounded face, with a broad nose and dimples that form in his cheeks when he smiles. He takes very good care of his teeth, which as a result are straight and clean. Will always keeps clean-shaven, feeling that it is more hygienic. While not classically handsome, Will is certainly not ugly. He is Caucasian, of primarily Western European descent. Will has fairly good posture, and always keeps himself well-groomed, showering daily, trimming his fingernails often, and making sure to always wear clean clothes. His sense in fashion, however, is largely unremarkable. Will wears t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, in common brands and plain colors. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a beige windbreaker, and white sneakers. Biography: Born in Alderbrook, William Lohman is the oldest of three children. His family hails from Quebec, and, further back in their history, from France. The move to Alderbrook came when Will's parents decided that they wanted to raise their children in a smaller, more communal environment, far away from their own extended families. Will's distant relatives are, by and large, not functional and productive people; his father's side of the family is rife with alcoholism, and his mother's parents are hyper-critical, unpleasant people. As a result of the distance, though, Will has never felt the negative effects of any of these problems. Will's parents were always loving and supportive towards him and his siblings. When he began school, they encouraged him to do his best, and Will initially excelled. Soon, though, he found that his interests did not mesh with many of his classmates'. Will tended to be imaginative, not when it came to stories and games, but with putting things together and mixing things. He could easily amuse himself during lunch by pouring soap into the sink to watch it foam, or by stirring up a pit of mud. He was not antisocial, indeed, he spent as much time with other kids, pursuing their interests, as he did by himself. Will was never a very assertive boy, falling more into a sidekick role to the more charismatic kids in class. He was perfectly content with this, as long as he wasn't made fun of or mistreated. As Will grew, he expanded and clarified his interests. His passion for experimenting with things led to an interest in science, and particularly in chemistry. He enjoyed that it was a field which could be represented fairly well with mathematics and objective concepts, yet at the same time could be applied in interesting and wondrous ways. Will's science grades are, and have always been, quite good. His success in other academic fields is less than exemplary, however. Will is not a quick reader or a skilled writer. His spelling and grammar, even after years of instruction, are fairly poor. As such, his grades hover around the average zone in these subjects, despite him actually applying himself. He also does only moderately well in math, but this is due to an extreme lack of focus. Lacking the clear applications present in science classes, Will just can't invest himself in math class. He does well on tests, but rarely bothers to turn in (or even complete) his homework. Will does have a few other areas of interest. French history is fascinating to him, because of his own ancestry. Will speaks near-fluent French, as well, having been taught the language by his parents since birth. He lacks interest in the histories of other cultures, finding himself unable to connect with them on a personal level. His history grades are thus widely-varying, though they tend towards the low end as French history is not the overall focus of any of his classes. Will also enjoys cooking, particularly nicer meals. In contrast to his cultural/historical leanings, his favorite meals are Italian. He often makes dinner for his family, something they quite appreciate. Will has a very good relationship with his family overall, helping them out whenever he can, mentoring his two younger brothers, and trying his best to fulfill his parents' expectations for him. Will is never pressured by his parents when it comes to his school performance or social life, but they encourage him to be a good person, meaning, in this case, avoiding drugs and alcohol and treating others with respect. They have instilled in Will the idea that some people are not good, and that the best way to deal with problematic people is to avoid them. The reason for this is their own experiences with their respective families, experiences that they have shared with Will as he has grown old enough to understand them. Will, due to this, is not a confrontational individual, preferring instead to politely disengage himself from situations where he feels others are being unreasonable, or to appease them long enough to get distance between them and himself. With friends and people he trusts, though, Will is able to disagree politely. If push comes to shove, however, he is almost always the shoved, unless he's being asked to contradict his morals. Will's primary solitary interest is techno music, a genre the other members of his family can't stand. Will enjoys the rhythms and melodies, feeling that the music helps him unwind and work off stress. He has a modest collection of CDs and a larger MP3 library, and often just sits in his room, listening to his ipod. Will is, overall, a polite boy who has an easy time getting along with everyone. His friends are other easygoing sorts, and other fans of science. He gets along far better with the academic side of Alderbrook, having very little in the way of common interests with the athletes. He usually goes along with his friends' desires, which has led to him being exposed to parties, movies, and other communal activities. Will, however, always sticks to his personal moral code, excusing himself politely if people want to do something that makes him uncomfortable, and absolutely refusing to touch alcohol. Advantages: Will has a well-developed personal sense of morality, so he will probably remain fairly grounded and stable. He is friendly and easy to get along with, meaning he's unlikely to provoke anybody. Disadvantages: Will's desire to stick to his morals means he is very unlikely to ever take aggressive action. Unless something offends his morals, he is very easily pushed around and talked into things. Will's coping mechanisms tend to involve avoiding things that are tough for him, rather than dealing with them in a productive or healthy manner. Designated Number: Male Student #22 ---- Designated Weapon: Hockey Stick Conclusion: Son, if you don't drop your morals in a hurry, then someone's gonna be more than happy t' drop you in a hurry. G'luck, you're gonna need it. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Suicide (jumped off a bridge) '''Collected Weapons: '''Hockey Stick (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain William, in chronological order *How Not to Meet *Who Says You Can't Hide? *Only One Place to Run Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters